<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing says happy birthday like your second favorite flavor of cake by Raw_Ramen_Noodles</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673703">Nothing says happy birthday like your second favorite flavor of cake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raw_Ramen_Noodles/pseuds/Raw_Ramen_Noodles'>Raw_Ramen_Noodles</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bake a cake (or fall in love) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Birthday Cake, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Irondad, M/M, Pansexual Tony Stark, Peter Parker Feels, Pregnancy, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Starks Birthday, Vision is called Victor because Vision is a weird name for a human being, Vision is like Tony's nephew</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:08:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raw_Ramen_Noodles/pseuds/Raw_Ramen_Noodles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Tony’s first birthday spent with his new boyfriend Steve, but Peter is acting strange. What is up with Peter?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts &amp; Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark &amp; Vision, Wanda Maximoff/Vision</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>bake a cake (or fall in love) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821058</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings: mentioned nudity? It’s not that big of a thing, but I decided to bump it up to mature just in case.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm serious, you don't have to do anything." Tony says, leaning against Steve side on his phone while Steve stared at the paused tv screen. </p><p>Steve fixes his brunet curls with a look that he knows Tony can sense. "Then why would you mention it?" </p><p>"It wasn't me technically, it was Peter."</p><p>"Peter isn't here Tony." Steve deadpans, adjusting the arm around Tony's shoulders to turn off Tony's  phone then go back to holding him. "What if I want to." </p><p>Tony leans further back until his back hits Steve's lap, his brown eyes now looking up at Steve. "I mean... I won't stop you. I.. I just don't celebrate." His voice is the only indication that something is amiss. Somehow in front of a crowd Tony could hide anything, but if it was just them, he was shit at secret keeping. </p><p>Or maybe Steve had just cracked the code. "Why not?" </p><p>Tony let's out a huff. "When I was little.. I didn't even know birthday parties were a thing until someone else's came along. I think I was 11. My dad never threw me one, so I didn't get one until I was 17. It was just me and Rhodey. For a while, the celebration felt like a middle finger to my dad. I would have bigger and bigger parties.. and then he died when I was 28. They feel a little empty now. Sometimes my friends do something, usually I get a cake with pressure from Peter.. but.. I just don't care that much." His eyes are focused on the turned off phone he's fiddling with. </p><p>"What about just you, me, and some close friends?" Steve asks gently, running his fingers through Tony's hair. </p><p>He shrugs. "I don't mind the celebration, I just.. don't encourage it." </p><p>"You want a cake though?" Steve says with a teasing smile in an attempt to bring the mood back up. </p><p>"Oh more than anything," Tony responds, absolutely hooking on to Steve's plan. "I haven't been able to stop thinking about that cake."</p><p>"How about you, me, Peter, Pepper, Rhodey, Bruce, Victor, and a massive lemon poppyseed cake?" </p><p>"Mmm," Tony hums, closing his eyes with a satisfied smile. "That sounds nice." Steve runs his fingers through the soft brown curls again, staring sweetly down at Tony. "Mm, and it'll make a great impression." His eyes snap open, his brain visibly running a mile a minute. </p><p>"I'm very likable on my own, I'll have you know," Steve retaliates, smiling. </p><p>"Oh trust me, I know," Tony says with a smirk. "Unfortunately you're not allowed to kiss my friends." </p><p>"Bummer. Guess I'll have to settle for you," Steve deadpans, pulling Tony up in to an easier position for him to kiss. Tony responds enthusiastically, setting his arms easily around Steve's shoulders. "It's ok, you're pretty alright," Steve mutters before he goes right back to kissing. Tony can't reprimand him if he can't get a word in edgewise, after all.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a fair amount of planning, Steve walks into Tony's penthouse—cake in hand—to find Tony sitting on the couch stark naked, surrounded by red and gold balloons and streamers that Steve had spent a lot of time on. "Tony what are you doing," Steve asks, averting his eyes. "I seem to recall you saying you wouldn't be back until 8." </p><p>"I lied. This is very nice." </p><p>Steve sets the cake down on the counter, looking very stubbornly at Tony's face. "Literally anyone could've come through that elevator."</p><p>"Not true. J told me it was you. Are you gonna come over and kiss me now, or what." Tony smiles sweetly, spreading his legs. </p><p>Steve looks up at the ceiling. "Go put some clothes on babe. After your party, I promise." </p><p>"Boo." Tony throws a pillow at him and Steve grabs it out of the air. </p><p>"I have things to do, honey. I promise I'll make it worth the wait." Steve blows him a kiss, and Tony catches it, now grinning mischievously. </p><p>"Well happy birthday to me," he says flirtatiously, rising to his feet. "Sounds like a deal."</p><p>Steve throws the pillow back at him. "Clothes!" </p><p>Tony laughs. "I'm going, I'm going." His hand brushes Steve's butt as he walks away and Steve has to stop himself from smiling. Tony was a force to be reckoned with, but Steve didn't mind dancing with fire when the fire was funny and nice. Steve goes back to the cake, moving it into its cleared out spot in the fridge. By the time he shuts the door, Tony is back, leaning against the wall wearing one of Steve's shirts and a pair of grey sweatpants. "How's this?" </p><p>Steve leans into him, breathing against Tony's neck. "You're so pretty." </p><p>"Of course I am." </p><p>"You can't wear that to the party." Tony pouts, and leans up to kiss him. </p><p>"What about now?" He asks, batting his eyelashes. Before Steve can reply, Tony darts around him to open the fridge. "Mm, that cake looks so good. What if I—" Steve grabs his wrist where it is, reaching out towards the cake. Tony looks at him with wide eyes. </p><p>"What's up with you?" Steve asks, pulling him away from the fridge and kicking it shut. Tony was always weird, but this was funny behavior, even for him. </p><p>Tony looks down at the ground, visibly deflating before Steve's eyes. Sure, the shirt was always big on him, but he had never seen Tony look small. "I think you should just cancel the party," he says quietly. </p><p>Steve takes a moment to pull himself back together, then brings his hands up to Tony's face. "Is this about your dad? We can cancel if you really want." </p><p>Tony crosses his arms. "It's not that. It's... I don't think Peter is going to come." </p><p>"Why not?" If there was one thing he knew it was that Peter loved Tony. This just didn't make any sense. </p><p>"He.. um.. he ran away last night. I mean—I know where he is, I called Ned's mom to check, but he um.. he definitely left." </p><p>Every one of Steve's last minute plans go right out the window as he leads Tony over to the couch, tossing a blanket around them. "How do you know?" Maybe Tony was just overthinking it. Wouldn't that be nice. Everything would be fine, and Peter would show up. Problem solved. </p><p>"I mean.. I'm not really sure. I was getting his homework out of his bag for him, and I found an um.. a bracelet, and he screamed at me about snooping, took his bag and left." Tony slumps into Steve's chest, burying his face in the blanket. "It's all my fault." </p><p>Soothingly, Steve pats his back, trying to decipher exactly what that meant. "Have you called?" </p><p>"Yes. I think he's blocked me. How much space is too much?" Tony sniffles, swallowing loudly. </p><p>What a weird ass situation. "I don't know." Seriously, Steve didn't have young people in his life that he was in charge of, and least of all did he have kids who hid freakin bracelets in their school bags. "Do you want me to call him?" </p><p>Tony looks up in surprise, only an inch from Steve's face. "I.. um.. yes. He might.. yes. Please." </p><p>Steve kisses him gently, pulling out his phone, and selecting the contact he had made for Peter. The phone rings once.. twice.. three times before Peter picks up. "What do you want, sir." The sir sounds almost tacked in as an after thought to the snappy remark. Well, it probably was. </p><p>"I'd like to know if you'll be coming to the party tonight, Peter," Steve says, keeping Tony's eye contact. He was close enough that Steve didn't need to have it on speaker. </p><p>Peter falls silent for a while. "I'm still invited?" </p><p>"Why wouldn't you be?" Another long beat of silence passes, Tony chewing on his lip. </p><p>"I'll be there. I'd like to.. to not talk about it though. I'm sure dad is listening." </p><p>Tony nods, his eyes large. "Deal. We'll see you in a few hours." Peter makes an affirmative noise and the line goes dead, Tony immediately slumping back into his arms. </p><p>"What if he's in trouble?" Tony whines. </p><p>"He's ok, baby. He'll be here in a few hours. You can make sure that he stays here overnight." Truly, Steve wasn't 100% sure that Peter was okay, but he was sure that Peter would be okay, and that's what's important. They'll take care of this. "I need to go pick up your birthday present." Steve says, rubbing his arms. </p><p>Tony looks up at him with big sad eyes. "I wanna come too." </p><p>Well.. the gift was already wrapped, so there wasn't really any harm in that. And clearly Tony needed some supervision right about now. "Okay baby. Come on." Steve pulls him up off the couch, the blanket coming too, slung around his shoulders. "It's gonna be alright.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony is changing when Pepper and Rhodey come in through the elevator, Rhodey holding a small box with a bow on it. "Hey, guys, it's good to see you again," Steve says with a small smile. </p><p>"Steve," Pepper says with a smile, her eyes twinkling. "This cake better not be strawberry," she teases. </p><p>"Don't worry, it's lemon poppyseed." he stands up. "Rhodey, would you like me to take that?" </p><p>"Sure thanks man. Nice decorations," he says, handing over the box. It's lighter than Steve expected, even given the size of the box. Even he couldn't help but wonder what it was. Tony had been harassing him for a chance to open his presents before anyone else got there. </p><p>It's then that Tony comes down, looking, perhaps better than Steve had ever seen him, in a black tee shirt and black jacket combo with oil stained jeans on bottom. Really though, didn't Steve think that every time he saw Tony? "Thanks.." he says to Rhodey, snapping out of his trance only to go set the box next to Steve's own gift. </p><p>"Hi guys!" Tony says with a little wave, walking over and hugging Rhodey and Pepper tightly. "Pepper, you look amazing!" </p><p>She kisses his cheek. "Of course I do." </p><p>Yeah, Pepper looked great, but that's not who Steve wanted to make out with on the spot. Tony looks over at Steve as if he can read his mind (or maybe he just noticed the obvious staring (not that steve couldn't stare, they were dating)) and he smiles in a way that makes Steve's insides melt. "Platypus!" Tony says, looking back away from Steve, and that jackass knew exactly what he was doing. "May I say hi?" He says to Pepper, even with his arms wrapped tightly around Rhodey neck. </p><p>"If you want." She says with a sweet smile. </p><p>He sinks to his knees, setting both hands on her stomach, that Steve just now noticed was slightly larger than last time he had seen her. Holy shit. "Hi little Tony." </p><p>"It's not gonna happen," Rhodey says. </p><p>"Your daddy thinks you're not going to be named after your favorite uncle," Tony says conspiratorially. Pepper rolls her eyes. "We can't wait to see you." </p><p>Steve blinks. "We had champagne, but that feels inappropriate now." Steve says, rubbing the back of his neck. "Would you like something else?" </p><p>She smiles at him. "I'm good right now, thank you." </p><p>The elevator dings, and Tony gets to his feet as Bruce walks through the door, a bowl in hand. "Happy birthday Tony," he says, extending the bowl. </p><p>"You didn't," Tony says, grabbing the bowl and opening it up. "I think you should give me the recipe," Tony says, throwing his arms around Bruce's shoulders. </p><p>"You can't cook for shit Tony," Bruce says, patting his back. There's a murmuring if agreement from Pepper and Rhodey. </p><p>"Rude. Besides, I have my own personal chef boyfriend now, so suck my dick." He gestures to Steve, throwing a wink in at that last part. </p><p>Steve can't help but blush, as the rest of the room groans. "Shut up Stark," Rhodey says, covering his eyes. Luckily, nobody is looking at him, so he's free enough to grab and down one of the champagne flutes on the counter. </p><p>Tony blows him a kiss. "Thank you Brucey." he pulls one of whatever is in that bowl out, and pops it in his mouth, moaning. "Stevie, I need you to get me this recipe." </p><p>"I'm a pastry chef, dear."</p><p>"Wrong! I know you're classically trained in all sorts of different things, you just specialize in pastries." It made Steve feel all squishy to know that Tony payed that much attention to everything he said. </p><p>Pepper pats his arm consolingly. "One day you'll get used to the annoyingly good memory." </p><p>"He forgot the only thing you're allergic to." </p><p>"He's dumb." Pepper says with a shrug. </p><p>"He's right here," Tony interjects, gesturing to himself. "And hot, if you wanna gossip some more." He winks at Steve, walking past to set the newly revealed fried something onto the counter, taking another one and biting into it. </p><p>"I can ask J to turn up the AC if you need Tony," Rhodey says, earning a stuck out tongue, because apparently Steve was dating a 2nd grader. </p><p>Before Tony can retaliate, the elevator slides open, revealing Victor, Wanda, and Peter, laughing. Steve could feel Tony's heart stop at the sight of Peter, but he looked perfectly healthy, for a 17 year old boy. Victor was the only one of them holding a gift. Peter turns away from Victor, his eyes passing right over Tony with only a twinge of emotion. "Hey guys! Wanda was just telling us a story about Mr. Rogers grabbing a pan from the oven without a mitt."</p><p>Steve flushes, not entirely sure how to handle this. "Ok, ok, to be fair, I only had an hour of sleep that night." </p><p>Pepper laughs, breaking a tension that maybe wasn't there in the first place. "That certainly sounds like a story."</p><p>Wanda shrugs at him, the corners of her mouth twitching up. She looked very well put together, and not at all like she had been woken up two hours ago (with terrible bedhead) by Steve going back for Tony's gift. Victor looked equally nice, which was a stark comparison to Peter, who had his fists clenched so tight, that Steve couldn't imagine it not hurting. He seemed to be wearing the same clothes he had worn to school yesterday, but other than that, he seemed to have tried to pull himself back together. Steve couldn't imagine him not being torn up though, even if at first glance he looked just fine.</p><p>The party proceeds as if nothing was wrong. As if there weren't a massive elephant in the room. Peter always keeps at least one person as a buffer between him and his dad, and Steve doesn't leave Tony's side, their hands intertwined. As the night progressed, so too did Tony's fidgeting. </p><p>Other than that, it was.. good. It was nice, to have everyone gathered, and Steve's sure Tony would agree, no matter how much he isn't into his birthday. </p><p>Steve only gets more popular when he brings out the cake, proclaiming a happy 20th birthday to Tony. That gets a few laughs, and then they cut into the cake. Steve must say, it's very good. There's a reason his cake is so fucking good, and that's because it's made with love. </p><p>Then they do presents. Tony opens the one from Victor first. It reveals a coffee mug that proclaims "#1 rich sorta uncle" </p><p>"So you obviously got this custom made." Tony says, with a big smile. </p><p>"It's kinda niche, yes." </p><p>"That's sweet Vic," Pepper says with a smile. </p><p>Tony bats his eyes at Steve next, clearly doing his absolute best to appear as though nothing was wrong. "You're next lover boy." </p><p>Steve hands over his gift, unable to suppress the grin from that stupid nickname. "Happy birthday." Tony smirks as he pulls away the wrapping, revealing a small box with two matching bracelets. "You mentioned business trips, so I thought these would be a nice way to stay connected. The other one lights up when you tap one." </p><p>Pepper leans into Steve's shoulder, and Wanda and Peter both awww loudly. Tony gives him a look that Steve can only describe as longing. "Have I mentioned how good of a boyfriend you are?" </p><p>"Not enough times." Steve smirks </p><p>"Very." Tony leans over to give him a chaste kiss, given their current surroundings. "And last but not least." He makes grabby hands at Rhodey, who was carefully holding the box. He hands it over, and Tony pulls the lid off with no further ceremony. He doesn't say anything for a long time, instead staring down at whatever it was, getting a little misty eyed. "That's baby Tony?" His voice cracks, and he tenderly pulls a black and white photo out of the box. Oh. Ultrasounds. </p><p>"We're not naming our—never mind. Yes." Rhodey says, pulling his wife into his arms tightly. "I guess we have an announcement to make you guys." Wanda puts her hands over her heart and both Victor and Peter get the same look in their eyes. Bruce smiles gently, peeking over Tony's shoulder at the pictures. "We're expecting." </p><p>A chorus of congratulations and compliments erupts and severally hugs occur. Tony stays silent, just staring at the photo with his head on Steve's shoulder, which happened to keep Steve exactly where he was. </p><p>"What is it baby?" Steve asks, quietly enough that nobody spares them a second look. </p><p>"They're gonna have a kid." Tony looks up at him, then over to Peter, the tears in his eyes suddenly making perfect sense to Steve. </p><p>Steve does the only thing he can, and leans in to kiss him softly. "He's ok." </p><p>"I know.." Tony cuddles closer into his side. "Does anyone want to watch shitty old movies?" He asks, once the hubbub dies down. </p><p>"More than anything," Bruce affirms. </p><p>So the gang settles down around the TV, and the AI (which Steve was still getting used to) turns down the lights and cues up Bill and Teds Excellent Adventure, which certainly qualifies as a shitty old movie. </p><p>Steve has forgotten just how stupid of a movie this was, and god, he loved every second of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’d just like to say that bill and teds excellent adventure is actually terrible, but I would watch the new one they’re making. Idc idc.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Peter." Tony says, once only him and Bruce are left standing in the tower, both Bruce and Peter heading for the elevator. Peter turns around and Bruce obviously hesitates before continuing on into the elevator. </p><p>After a full night of avoidance, Peter was.. well, not really cornered. He was next to the elevator, but at least he didn't look like he was going to bolt. "What, dad?" </p><p>"That's not the way to your room," Tony says, and Steve almost punches him for backing away from the question again. </p><p>Peter obviously hesitates, his eyes flickering to Steve. "Ms. Leeds um.. said she didn't mind picking me up." </p><p>Tony sighs, and wrings his hands together nervously. "I want you to stay. I love you, Peter, even if you want to.. keep things from me." Peter looks away guiltily. "I just need to know you're not in any trouble." </p><p>He blinks, looking back at Tony, and then to Steve again, nerves obviously taking over. With every second of stretched silence, Steve could feel Tony's panic increasing, and by god Peter better say something soon. "Thanks. I'm.... no, I'm not in trouble." Something sad lurks behind his eyes. "I'll call her and tell her not to wait up." Peter retreats to his room quickly, before Tony can pull himself together to say anything.</p><p>As soon as he's gone, Tony slumps into Steve's arms, holding on for dear life. "Shh.. shh.. it's okay baby," Steve says, rubbing his back in soothing circles. "Come on, lemme take you up to your room." Tony nods, breathing in shakily. Steve leads him up the stairs to his room, pulling him onto a couch (apparently rich people have living rooms, and then more living room in their bedrooms? Don't ask Steve). "It's okay, baby. Peter's back. He's okay." </p><p>Tony curls into his lap, burying his face in Steve's neck in a show of both physical vulnerability— which Steve was moderately used to by now—and emotional vulnerability—far more out of the norm for them. They hadn't been dating for much more than a month, and in that month, nothing bad had happened. At least, nothing that required Tony to express emotional vulnerability, there was that one time Steve had a nightmare, but that was another story entirely. A nearly inaudible whimper escapes his lips, and Steve tightens his arms around Tony's back. "I don't wanna have sex tonight," he says equally as quietly, so it takes a moment for Steve to accept that he hadn't imagined it. After all that hurrah downstairs, he had been expecting almost no matter the circumstances. </p><p>"That's okay." Because sex wasn't really sex if one person had to be coerced into it. "We can just cuddle tonight." Tony nods against his neck, inhaling shakily. </p><p>"Thank you," he mutters against Steve's neck wetly, as if he's going to cry. Not that Steve would blame him if he did, it had been a hell of a night after all. </p><p>Steve rubs his back. "You shouldn't have to thank me, Tony. That's not why I'm with you." Tony nods again, and it's beyond words, because Steve can understand exactly what he meant. Exactly why Tony had said what he said so quietly. </p><p>It's a while before Steve can think to say anything. There wasn't much to be said. Tony knew and Steve knew, and there was time for conversations like that later, when Tony's son wasn't hiding a large, mysterious, and potentially dangerous secret. "You should change into something more comfortable," Steve says finally, getting the feeling that he had brought Tony out of a deep daydream. </p><p>Tony nods, pulling away from Steve. "Yeah.. yeah.." he blinks, then stands up, walking to his large closet. Steve pulls off his own jeans, climbing into Tony's obscenely large bed. He had asked Tony about it once, it was called an Alaskan King, and it was all custom. Well, nobody has ever wished for a smaller bed. Still, Steve was pretty sure that someone could get lost in all that mattress, so he scoots closer to the center, flipping the covers open for Tony. He returns soon, wearing the same shirt and sweatpants combo he had had on earlier, rubbing his eyes as he falls into bed next to Steve, curling into his arms. "You're a good boyfriend." </p><p>"I try my best," Steve says, unable to stop the joy from blooming through his chest. "Jarvis, can you turn the lights out?" </p><p>"Certainly, sir." The robot in the ceiling had taken a while to get used to, but with useful features like that, what wasn't to love? The lights dim before going black, basking them in a darkness, broken by the streetlights down far below. </p><p>Tony's weight against his chest is a comfort as they both slip into that pre sleeping phase. The one where a knock on the door can still break you out of it; or a knock does, in fact, break them out of it. Tony sits up almost immediately, his hand reaching for a notch in his headboard that Steve hadn't noticed until now. "Jarvis." </p><p>"It is Peter, sir. Would you like me to turn on the lights?" </p><p>"50%" he responds, visibly relaxing, his hand falling back down to hold onto Steve's. "Come in." </p><p>The door creaks open slowly, Peter's hand over his eyes. "I want you to know I'm not to old for childhood trauma." </p><p>"Everybody is fully clothed," Tony says with a roll of his eyes that makes Steve smile. At least he was feeling a little better. Steve sits up too, sliding back against the headboard and pillows, letting Tony run the show. "What do you need Pete." </p><p>Peter lets out a heavy sigh, his hand falling away from his eyes. He wrings his two hands together. "Um.. I guess I'm not exactly sure how to explain. I.. ok, I want you both to um.. promise that you won't freak out." He bites at his lip, his eyes flickering between Steve and Tony. </p><p>Tony blinks a few times, before nodding. "I'll.. yes." Steve nods silently too. He was honestly surprised that he hadn't been asked to leave yet. Maybe this was a testimony to the fact that Tony's family liked him. Yay. </p><p>"Ok." Peter lets out a low breath. "Ok." He holds his wrist up, supposedly revealing the bracelet he had hidden so adamantly before. "It's a present. From um.. from my boyfriend. His name is Wade. He's a year older, but he got held back so we're in the same grade. We've been going out for a couple months now." He keeps his eyes firmly on the floor, terrified of what he would see if he looked up. "Please don't be mad."</p><p>Tony heaves our a heavy sigh. "Oh Peter. Come here," Tony says, scooting towards the edge of the bed. Peter obliges, falling into Tony open arms. "Of course I'm not mad. In case you didn't notice, I don't think there's anything wrong with having a boyfriend." Steve smiles. "I just wish you'd told me sooner. When can I meet him?" </p><p>Peter's shaky breath evens out slowly. Steve hardly knew him, but knew nonetheless that Peter was a hell of a kid. And that Tony was completely lost without him, as proven by today. "I don't know. I'll ask."</p><p>Tony nods slowly, his whole body visibly relaxed. "Tomorrow, bud. I love you." </p><p>"I love you too. I'm gonna.. go. Bye Mr. Rogers." Peter retracts from Tony, his eyes flickering up to Steve. Steve gives him a little wave, and Peter retreats out of the room, closing the door behind him. </p><p>Tony collapses backwards again into the mass of pillows, looking up at Steve with sweet joy all over his face. "Steveee." </p><p>"It's all good. He's a good kid." Steve lowers himself easily, pulling Tony into his arms. </p><p>Tony snorts. "Well, I knew that." He looks at Steve fondly, then it fades back to concern. "I just hope this Wade kid isn't a jackass." </p><p>"Peter's a big kid. And he has you to help him." Steve pats his shoulder comfortingly. </p><p>"And I have you to help me." Tony confirms, looking up at him sweetly. </p><p>Steve kisses him gently. "You know you have me." Now that was true. He wasn't in love yet, he knew that, but damnit, he knew he could be, one day. He could feel it every day, snaking into his chest, warm, and fuzzy, and absolutely devoted. </p><p>"J, lights out," Tony says, the lights automatically flicking off as Tony fits himself against Steve's body, one leg thrown up over his waist. Steve responds enthusiastically, pulling Tony closer against his chest and the covers tighter around them. "You have me too baby," Tony says right before Steve slips into unconsciousness. The only logical response his mind can make is to kiss Tony's jaw.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>All done! Happy resolution :D </p><p>Another happy resolution, I get out of quarantine tomorrow, and I’m so happy :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Uh oh, I wonder what’s wrong with Peter :( haha just kidding, I know. This should honestly all be published by the end of the week, im stuck at home on quarantine right now. My test came in and I got a negative, but I still can’t leave my house.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>